


Half-Time Show Entertainment

by kickassfu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Old Fic, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: Prompt: The skirt is supposed to be this short.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes & Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Half-Time Show Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be transferring my old fics from FF.net, and this is one of them. It was written (or posted) on 2017, I've improved throughout the years so you know...if this isn't the best I apologize lol Enjoy.

“Caroline, you look positively delightful! Still, I am afraid half of your skirt has fallen off somewhere - _not that I’m complaining._ ” Kol joked, lifting his drink to her presence.

“Ha... _funny_ , the skirt _is_ supposed to be this short, and by the way you’re looking at my legs, it does its job fabulously.”

“Dangerous words coming from my brother’s little love. Should I ask who you’re going off to seduce with your lovely legs?” Kol asked.

“Sure, he’s dark and moody, kind of murderous, curly blonde hair and he’s supposed to be faster than I am at getting ready, but apparently the ‘effortless look’ he wears is actually very time consuming.” she complained, tired of waiting for Klaus. The last time they had a date, seemed like ages ago now, she desperately needed alone time with him.

Getting up from the couch, he finished his drink. Putting the glass down Kol announced, “I volunteer to entertain you while the wanker finishes getting ready!” 

“Oh my, thank you my good sir.” Caroline replied curtsying. 

“No problem my lady.” Kol winked, bowed and took her hand in his, his other hand on her lower back.

“I like your style, pretty good dance moves. Very gentlemanly.”

“Have you finally seen the light and realized my brother is all wrong for you, and I am in fact your soulmate?”

“Deep down…” she sighed “I think I’ve always known. Kol, my darling love, I absolutely-”

“I’m here, both of you can stop the theatrics.” Klaus declared, buttoning up his suit jacket.

“No, what must we do now Kol? He’s caught us, I don’t think I could live apart from you any longer.” Caroline wept, throwing herself in his arms.

“Worry not little pet, I shall fight my brother to the death and-”

“Never! Let us run away from here instead.”

“Yes, you’re both hilarious, but enough’s enough.” Klaus said, grabbing Caroline by the waist and pulling them apart.

“Don’t forget me beautiful Caroline.”

“I could never forget my soulmate, Kol. You’ll forever be in my heart.” she said dramatically, fake sobs and all.

Rolling his eyes, Klaus pecked Caroline’s lips, “Kol, behave yourself while we’re gone.”

Throwing himself on the ground, he growled, ripping his shirt apart for effect, “You stole my love, I shall lay my wrath upon the world.”

“Have fun doing that then.” Klaus muttered, pulling Caroline by the hand, “Let’s go love.”

“Goodbye Kol!” Caroline singsonged.

“Have a lovely night darling.” 

Looking back at Klaus’ grumpy face she laughed and poked his ribs, “Turn that frown upside down. It’s our special date night.”

“Ah, back to normal I suppose? No longer infatuated with my gentlemanly brother?”

“Oh no, still very much in love _but_ you’re kinda psychotic, so I’m trying not to anger you or you might go on a rampage.”

“ _Caroline…_ ”

“Ok ok, for now I’m done with this joke. Next time don’t make me wait so long for you, princess.” she winked, kissing the hand intertwined with hers.

“Anything to avoid your little show.”

“Pretend all you want, I know you found it at least a little funny. You can’t fool me Klaus.”

Glancing at her through the corner of his eye, he smirked, “No idea what you’re referring to.”

“Liar, you’re such a big li-”

His calloused finger against her soft lips stopped her oncoming words, “Let’s just enjoy each other’s companies, Caroline.”

“Fine, you better be more entertaining than your brother though or who knows…”

Smiling at the light of his life, he whispered in her ear, “ _You look beautiful._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
